Home
by Munchkin4
Summary: ummm.... Just read it. Rommie worries about her 'family'


Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: Review, don't review, whatever. This one isn't that great.  
  
  
Home  
By: Munchkin  
  
  
The human life is no more then a mere blink to me.  
  
I close my eyes briefly and when I open them again the ship is covered in the bones of people I know… Or rather.. Knew. I almost believe I can tell which bones belong to who…  
  
The wall's are covered in mold, and are breaking down in some places…  
  
It's dark… Only the emergency lights still blink faintly… Hardly enough to see by…  
  
But in the dim light, at least one thing seems clear to me… The crew of the Andromeda seems to have stayed until the end of their days.  
  
I blink again and I'm back in the well lit ship. Beka waves slightly as she walks past, and the Andromeda hologram fades into existence in front of me. She's knows what I saw. She's me, after all.  
  
"You can't possibly believe that it would be that easy, could you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" How could the future I had just imagined be easy in the least?  
  
"The crew would hardly stay that long. They would have abandoned us long before we were in that state."   
  
Maybe it was easier then I thought…  
  
The hologram disappeared before I could make any weak arguments that I might have come up with.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I was moving down the ship.  
  
Peering into a nearby room, I could see that Tyr was teasing Harper… Again. I smiled.  
  
They were both so much like children to me. Fighting over the most pointless things. And then apologizing. Neither would ever admit it, but they both needed each other in such vital ways…  
  
Without Harper, Tyr would have left long ago, and no doubt have found himself in some sort of trouble. Harper was a challenge to him, something he had yet to conquer. And I doubted that he ever would. He underestimated Harper too much for his own good.  
  
Without Tyr, Harper would either be dead by then, or have gotten into so much trouble with Dylan that he would have been left on some deserted planet where he wouldn't be able to cause problems. Tyr rather kept him in line and protected him unconditionally.  
  
I moved on, reminiscing a while about the rest of the crew. What would I do without them? I was terribly confused. I really shouldn't have been feeling these things. I was a machine. Nothing more.  
  
I stopped in the med lab. Trance was reading a book. Something about Hindu Goddesses of earth. Her interests were curious to me. She looked up from her book.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Rommie?"  
  
"Do you need any help with anything?" Doing something would take my… mind… off of the worries that were troubling me.  
  
"Not at the moment, but thank you for asking." She turned back to the book.  
  
I left, brooding. I almost didn't notice that someone was turning the corner ahead of me.  
  
"Whoa there, Rommie! And I thought I raised you better then that!"  
  
Harper.  
  
"Harper… Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Rom. What is it?"  
  
I hesitated a moment.  
  
"What do you plan on doing after… this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What are you going to do after Andromeda?"  
  
"Well, I really never thought about it. Nothing, I guess, because I don't plan on leaving the Andromeda until the day I die."  
  
"That's ridiculous." I snapped, "What if a better offer comes along? What then? You're just going to turn it down?" I don't know why I was so angry. I could no longer control the way I felt.  
  
"Rom, what offer could be better then home?"  
  
Just then Tyr walked past.  
  
"Oops, sorry Rom, I gotta go." He ran after the Nietszchean.  
  
Tyr's voice echoed down the hall "What do you want, boy?"  
  
"Hey!" Harper sounded pleased, despite the objection.  
  
My thought were eased. For about 5.3 seconds.  
  
Andromeda's hologram appeared.  
  
"He's just a boy. Just like Tyr says."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, when boys grow up, they always leave home. It's the way thing's are. I suggest you get used to it. As short as humans lives are, it will be that much faster that he decides to go."  
  
Annoyed I turned away.  
  
"How optimistic about things you always are! I wish I could be as happy as you."  
  
The hologram was silent for a moment. She faded closer to me.  
  
"You're being sarcastic."  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Why are you being so difficult?"  
  
"Why are you acting like being happy is a sin?"  
  
"You're so imature."  
  
And on, and on, until Dylan seperated us.  
  
I didn't worry anymore.  
  
Even if the boys left home and the girls found something better, family always found eachother again.  
  
Always.  
  
~Munchkin~ 


End file.
